Libra and Cancer
by Happylittlepill22
Summary: For the first time in maybe forever, Charlie Bradbury has decided it's time to come out of her shell. This summer she made a pact to herself to get out, make new friends, and have fun. Little did she realize this would end up being the strangest, most magical, and honestly the most romance filled summers of her young life. Rated R due to future lady lemons.


It's only the beginning of summer and already its hot as balls. I mean hell, it's what June 8th and it feels like Satan has left his front door just wide open. But then again maybe wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans isn't really helping matters, but eh, at least I'm outside and around other humans.  
Well actually i'm leaning against a tree, trying to appear both somewhat cool and not like as socially awkward chick who is to afraid to approach the gathering of people before her.  
But alas, that is exactly who i am. So i decided to do what any other person would in my situation and pull out my phone.  
My best friends name flashed upon my screen and i answer her with all what i could say is relief.  
"So by you calling me i am assuming you are back?" I said, a little to much hope in my voice.  
" Well no, we had to stop and get some more balloons, but we will be back in like 10." She replied.  
"Of course, you know there are so many reasons why i never leave my house, and my uncanny ability to find myself in an awkward situation is one of them!." I angrily raged at the all too giggly girl on the other line "Haha, oh hell Charlie just find the kid with the pink hair, he will keep you company until i get back!" A very condescending and might i add annoying voice on the other line half laughed half snorted at me.  
"Fine!" I replied " Please get back soon" I said hanging up, letting as much venom seep into my voice as possible.  
After i hung up the phone i looked over at the group of people again, looking for the so called boy with the pink hair. I quickly spot him, he was standing next to another boy, who i had to assume was his brother due to the unmistakable resemblance. Next to the boy i assumed was pink hairs brother was a girl, though you could tell she was trying her hardest to look as least feminine as possible. She looked to bee about 5'7 with brown hair cut into a flippy hairstyle that just made her look more attractive.  
But then to my dismay and my relief she began to move away with pink hairs brother in toe.  
"well now i could approach." I thought to myself. "or i could just stay by this tree and wait for Steph to get here."  
"staying here it is then" I said out loud to no in in particular.  
I once again took out my phone but also my headphones this time. I plugged them in and began listening to the loudest songs i have.  
So there i stood, just by the tree, watching the group of people before me. I always had a bit of an people watching habit. I don't know, maybe just not being a real social person makes me have a more vivid imagination? i really don't know.  
I focused my attention on the kid with the pink hair, trying to come up with some dramatic life story for him, when i felt a tap on my arm. I turned my head back around whilst pulling out my ear-buds, to look at whoever invaded my bubble. To my relief and also distaste it was Sarah, my all do rude best friend.  
"So i take it you didn't even try to talk to Jordan did you?" she asked, trying not to giggle.  
So that that pink hairs name i thought to myself. " nope, i decided the tree was a good place till you got back." I replied with a sheepish grin.  
"what am i gonna do with you?" Sarah said, half trying not to laugh at me but uterally failing.  
"Hey i'm just not comfortable around new people, and i just, well it's a nice tree." I stated in a mumbled rush.  
"Well now that i'm here ill introduce you to everyone!" She said in an all peppy voice, a shit eating grin forming at her lips.  
"oh yay!" I say sarcastically, dreading the idea of human interaction. But i followed her towards the group of people,  
As we approached she turned to Pink hair or i guess his real name was Sam, and said " This is Charlie"  
And then i was half tackled to the ground by a flash of blond hair and swept up into a hug.  
"ouf, well hi ." I stated in a shocked tone, but i continued to awkwardly return the hug. Finally the person who had so enthusiastically in braced me let go and took a step back.  
She was a very short member of the female species, but none the less very pretty. Her blond hair hung straight around her face and made her blue green eyes pop. She was wearing a simple black spaghetti strap top and some shorts that cut off at mid thigh.  
"Hi!" She said in a very bubbly tone. "I'm Chris, and it's so awesome to finally meet you! Steph has told me so much about you"  
"I've heard a lot about you too." I responded. " It's nice to meet you." I say in a polite and quite tone.  
"Hey Char, wanna burger?" I hear Steph ask.  
i turned to look at her standing over by the mammoth table of food. There was everything you would expect to see at a barbecue sitting laid out before us, hamburgers, hotdogs, chicken, sides and soda. It all looked very good but i knew i wasn't going to eat any off it.  
"No Steph i'm all good." I responded with a smile, hoping she would drop the subject.  
"Hey i worked hard on all of that food!" An older more masculine voice called. I tuned to see Stephs dad, an older Hispanic man with a braid of hair twice as long as my own,  
"I already ate" I tried to lie.  
But by the look on his face he wasn't buying it.  
"How about a soda?" He asked, his eyes softening.  
not wanting to offend him i just nodded. " Yeah a soda would be great." I said smiling.  
Then Steph made her way over to me, Pepsi in hand. She handed it to me and gave me a look.  
"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked me in a quiet whisper, handing me the bottle.  
"Yeah of course." I say, lying right through my teeth. But i could tell she didn't buy it for one second.  
"Okay." She said, nothing but doubt in her voice.  
I just dropped my eyes and set upon the task of opening the drink in my hand. I opened the lid an took a little sip, letting the fizz burn a bit. Then i recapped it and began shaking the bottle. Now i know this is weird, i have heard that for my whole life but what can i say, i like flat soda.  
After a while of me explaining my like of flat soda to a very disgusted Chris and Sam, i settled into an conversation with them. Eventually more of Stephs Friends showed up and i had to go through meeting them all. But after a while it really wasn't so bad. We all ended up migrating to the play equipment near by, Steph playing on it like the three year old she truly is.  
" Hey i have an idea!" Said a very peppy Chris. "Why don't we play 20 questions?"  
"That sounds like fun." Pink hair, i mean Sam stated.  
"Yeah That sounds cool." Said some chick with long brown hair, I think her name was Kara.  
So everyone went around asking questions. Chris asked sunny who she had a crush on only to get a very red response from our mutual friend. The game wen't around like this for a while until Chris turned to me and asked.  
"So Charlie, seeing as were being open, whats your sexual orientation?" She asked in a very nice voice.  
I really hadn't talked about the fact that i was gay before, i just sorta accepted that part of me. But I've never fully out right admitted i was a lesbian to anyone other than Steph and my mom.  
Well better now than never i thought to myself.  
"i'm a lesbian" I said calmly.  
"Oh really? That's cool." Said Chris. "I wouldn't have guessed that, I thought bisexual maybe, but cool cool."  
And just like that the questions continued on without interruption. To be honest after a while i zoned out a bit and began thinking about the very attractive girl i saw earlier. But i was brought out of my thoughts by a buzz in my pocket, I pulled out me phone to see a text from my mom telling me she was here to come and get me. I looked over at the parking lot and saw her silver KIA parked next to the curb.  
"Hey Steph my mom's here, I got to go." I told her.  
"Okay! Here let me give you a hug." She said, climbing down from where she was perched on the play set. She gave me a big bear hug, the thing that she's really known for. I said goodbye to everyone else and got a hug form both Chris and Jordan.  
After i freed myself from everyone and made my way toward the car. Once i got to the passenger side door i opened it and slid in.  
"So how was it?" My mom asked, giving me a warm smile."  
"It was good, not as bad as i thought it would be." I replied, a smile in my voice.  
"Well i'm glad." She said. Then she proceeded to put the car in drive and we were off.  
I watched out the window as everything faded behind us, just thinking about the party and mostly that girl. I couldn't seem to get her out of my head.


End file.
